1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cutting wheels useful for grinding tree stumps. More specifically, it relates to a stump cutter assembly and the component parts thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a stump grinding apparatus to cut and dispose of tree stumps. The device finds use for agricultural applications, for proper lawn maintenance and care, and for site development. It is often required to lower a protruding stump to a level that is below grade so that it will not interfere with plowing, disking and other farm tasks. For pleasing appearance of residential lawns, stumps of dead and fallen trees must likewise be cut away to a point that is below grade to allow for soil to be placed there over for seeding or planting. When used for site development, the apparatus permits soil to be moved as needed.
Typically, such a device includes a rotatable grinding wheel having a plurality of cuffing teeth disposed circumferentially about the wheel. The wheel can be powered by a chain drive, or by gear or belt, or may be at the end of a movable boom driven by a diesel or gasoline engine. The cutting teeth of the stump grinders commonly encounter more than just wood when performing their tasks. They are brought into contact with rocks and all manner of buried debris, such as re-bar, wire, cinder block and other materials of construction. Because of these hidden obstacles, the teeth are subject to considerable wear and breakage, and the peripheral surface of the cutting wheel experiences considerable wear as well.